


La Carretilla Roja.

by AnimalMagnetism



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Argentina, Bisexuality, Blood, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugs, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Project Monarch, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalMagnetism/pseuds/AnimalMagnetism
Summary: Elliot nerviosamente se llevó las manos húmedas a los bolsillos de su campera negra; quería escapar de allí. ¿Lo había arruinado todo? ¿Había llegado hasta allí para arruinarlo todo? Debía irse, pero esa condenada raya de morfina continuaba tras él y al parecer Tyrell aún no lo había notado. Inspiró profundamente y decidió enfrentarlo.





	

****

¿El maldito síndrome de abstinencia de nuevo?, ¿o acaso era por Tyrell Wellick?

Elliot abrió la puerta del sanitario tambaleándose. Se sujetó torpemente con los brazos extendidos sobre el área de los lavabos al tiempo que el espejo le devolvía una imagen demacrada de sí mismo. Sus pupilas dilatadas por la abstinencia rodeadas de aquellas ojeras opacas cada vez más pronunciadas, sus labios secos y agrietados, pálidos y semiabiertos; el sudor frío corriendo por su espalda, el corazón galopando dentro de su pecho...

 Intentó calmarse mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos. Podía percibir el olor del miedo a su alrededor, aquel extraño olor que uno percibe cuando está a punto de ser golpeado en la nariz, aquella adrenalina que se agolpaba en su cuerpo pegajosa, como el sudor luego de una larga mañana de ejercicio.

Tembloroso y con dificultad para mantenerse en pie, introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su campera negra, sus dedos se deslizaron, húmedos, por la superficie del frasco de píldoras. Se mordió el labio inferior sin apartarle la mirada al Elliot reflejado ante él. Sin pensarlo dos veces y corroborando de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor sacó con torpeza el frasco de píldoras y dejó caer sobre el mármol un poco del polvo blanco mientras que con la otra mano formaba dos líneas gruesas e irregulares sobre la superficie.

El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada y ensordecedora. Tomó entre sus dedos la varilla de metal y se inclinó balanceándose sobre la mesada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aspiró una de las líneas ruidosamente. La puerta del sanitario de hombres se abrió de golpe sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Aquello había sido imprudente, sin duda. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Tyrell Wellick reflejado tras él. ¿Lo había visto todo? A juzgar por la expresión preocupada y desconcertada de su rostro parecía que sí. Elliot viró bruscamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre mientras intentaba esconder tras él la última línea de morfina.

\- Lo siento… creo que he interrumpido “tu momento”, Elliot - dijo en un extraño tono de voz sin dejar ir de su rostro una mirada de claro desconcierto. Sus ojos azules se clavaron como dagas en los del joven hacker, eran gélidos y había en ellos un brillo acusador que lo obligaron a bajar la mirada.

\- Tuve que lavarme la cara. Es difícil respirar aquí…- se excusó con voz temblorosa sin demasiado éxito, y con una nerviosa y estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La mirada despectiva de Tyrell se deslizó sobre el joven examinando cada parte de él, luego nuevamente se centró en los ojos de Elliot y le dedicó una media sonrisa al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

-  Eso veo…- murmuró en un tono afilado y burlón mientras se dirigía con paso elegante hacia los orinales.

Un silencio incómodo y ensordecedor invadió el baño de hombres.

-  Puedes seguir con eso si lo deseas, Elliot… - murmuró en un tono de voz extrañamente suave, parecía acariciar su nombre cada vez que finalizaba una frase  - No hay cámaras aquí…- añadió esta vez con cierta camaradería.

Elliot deslizó nervioso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras miraba al suelo y permanecía inmóvil de espalda al gran espejo. Su rostro había adquirido de repente un colorido rosado intenso. Las orejas le ardían y el calor se extendía por su cuello hasta su nuca. Dejó salir por sus labios entreabiertos todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y con cierta timidez giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Tyrell.

\- ¿Sabes?... es curioso, es como si nos conociéramos demasiado, no lo crees?- murmuró Tyrell echándole una última y fugaz mirada mientras se bajaba la cremallera y se disponía a hacer lo suyo.

Elliot nerviosamente se llevó las manos húmedas a los bolsillos de su campera negra; quería escapar de allí. ¿Lo había arruinado todo? ¿Había llegado hasta allí para arruinarlo todo? Debía irse, pero esa condenada raya de morfina continuaba tras él y al parecer Tyrell aún no lo había notado. Inspiró profundamente y decidió enfrentarlo.

-  ¿Qué…qué quieres decir con eso? - murmuró con voz temblorosa. Tyrell le sonrió a la pared que tenía ante él mientras orinaba.

-  Sé que incriminaste a Terry Colby  - soltó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

El efecto de la morfina se apoderó bruscamente de su cuerpo, le temblaron las piernas y temió perder el equilibrio. Se apoyó de espaldas contra los lavabos y palideció de golpe. Tragó en seco.

-  Yo no… yo no hice eso… - tartamudeó tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Tu padre trabajó en Evil Corp antes de morir. Es de conocimiento público.

Elliot abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra, por más que lo intentaba nada salía de ella. Miró a su alrededor aterrado. De nuevo las náuseas arremetieron contra él. Tyrell se acercó al chico con paso decidido e intimidante mientras llevaba las manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento pero Elliot la desvió rápidamente, frente a él se sentía como un animal indefenso, algo de poco valor que podía ser desechado sin ningún problema. Tyrell era impecable, distinguido, ningún cabello rubio fuera de lugar, ninguna arruga en su traje caro. Sus ojos azules y penetrantes lo contemplaban en silencio, parecía estar esperando algo. Elliot podía sentir su mirada en su rostro pero evitó por completo establecer contacto visual. Con suavidad el hombre se acercó aún más, con cuidado, evaluando la reacción del joven ante él. Elliot incómodo miró hacia abajo encontrándose con el cinto de cuero de Tyrell apenas cubierto por el saco negro de su traje. Con lentitud se agazapó contra el mármol tras él intentando alejarse, pero la reacción de Tyrell fue la inversa, cerró aún más el espacio entre ellos.

Sin comprender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo Elliot por fin alzó la mirada hacia su contrincante, era una mirada de temor, un brillo de debilidad se filtró en sus ojos por un momento y Tyrell lo percibió.

\- No pienso delatarte si es lo que estás pensando… - murmuró en un tono de voz suave sin sacarle los ojos de encima. El joven le sostuvo la mirada, el tibio aliento le rozó el rostro. Elliot se humedeció los labios agrietados. Se sentía presionado, la atmósfera de tensión lo aturdía, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Ni siquiera tengo pruebas - añadió Tyrell mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en sus finos labios rosados – y aún si las tuviera… - hizo una pausa y esta vez sus ojos azules se deslizaron de un modo deliciosamente seductor sobre el rostro de Elliot -… no me importa…

Elliot comprendió el mensaje, el comportamiento de Tyrell era tan ambiguo…irradiaba un extraño magnetismo sexual. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Porque si lo estaba haciendo era un muy buen jugador sin lugar a dudas.

\- Así que como ves Elliot, es curioso…nos conocemos demasiado.

Elliot tragó en seco, se sentía invadido. Tyrell siempre aprovechaba la ocasión para violar su espacio personal y hacerlo sentir de aquella manera…extraño. Las pupilas dilatadas y profundas de Tyrell examinaron con detalle el rostro de Elliot. Alzó su mano derecha con lentitud y la colocó suavemente en el contorno de la mandíbula del joven quien no pudo reaccionar. Un sinfín de pensamientos y recuerdos de una infancia traumática se apoderaron de su mente y a pesar de que quería huir de allí aquella mirada tranquilizadora lo mantenía inmóvil.

\- Te noto un poco nervioso Elliot…- susurró con un dejo de sensualidad en su voz intentando dominar sus pensamientos a sólo centímetros de su rostro. – No seas tímido, ya nos conocemos demasiado.

Elliot se apartó incómodo y tembloroso. Desconcertado. Su programación mental se quebró repentinamente…no recordaba realmente por qué estaba allí.

Tyrell avanzó hacia los lavabos para higienizarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Sólo quería saber tu punto débil… y ahora lo sé- agregó Tyrell mirándolo a través del espejo - Venganza…

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia la línea de morfina a sólo centímetros de él y permaneció con la mirada perdida por unos momentos.

-  Qué ordinario, igual que nuestro camarero- añadió con desdén. Se secó las manos meticulosamente y dio unos pasos para colocarse detrás de Elliot quien permanecía ante el gran espejo frente a ellos. Con firmeza colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro homólogo del joven. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente en el reflejo aunque esta vez aquel extraño magnetismo entre ambos se había intensificado. Elliot ante el contacto físico se encogió de hombros, temeroso e intentó alejarse suavemente. Había algo dentro de su mente inconsciente que le impedía saber el porqué de su comportamiento ante aquello…sin embargo lo intuía… Imágenes dolorosas y humillantes se le presentaban por momentos, no quería recordarlo y quizás por eso olvidaba tan frecuentemente las cosas, quizás era un método de defensa. Tyrell alzó una ceja al notar su comportamiento…algo definitivamente no estaba bien…con delicadeza, como si intentara domar a un caballo salvaje, acarició su hombro de un modo tranquilizador.

\- Pero aún la gente extraordinaria, y creo que lo eres, son impulsados por banalidades humanas- susurró muy cerca de su oído izquierdo de manera cálida. El tibio aliento húmedo, lo estremeció. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mojada y se extendió como tentáculos por su cabeza. Tyrell se encontraba tan cerca de Elliot que podía percibir su aroma corporal, olía a una mezcla entre cigarrillos, marihuana y sudor húmedo…una fragancia muy masculina por cierto, parecía llevar días sin bañarse pero aún así tenía cierto encanto.

\- Desafortunadamente todos somos humanos, yo soy la excepción, por supuesto- murmuró en un tono apenas perceptible a sólo centímetros del oído de Elliot.

Con suavidad, como si le estuviera dando tiempo a escapar, Tyrell apoyó su brazo izquierdo extendido sobre los lavabos, ante él acorralándolo. El cuerpo de Elliot se tensó, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza dispuesto a atacar si era necesario, sin embargo él notaba que la situación iba por otro camino, no el de la agresión precisamente.

\- ¿A qué has venido?- murmuró el rubio cerrando aún más todavía el espacio entre ellos. Elliot podía sentir el pecho de Tyrell contra su espalda. Incómodo bajo la mirada, el corazón le explotaba dentro de su pecho ¿Acaso Tyrell sabía por qué había llegado hasta allí? ¿Estaba jugando con él? El aliento tibio de Tyrell, agitado, le rozaba la nuca. Parecía excitarle aquel jueguito de poderes donde por supuesto él siempre era el superior. A pesar de que estaba aterrado, disfrutaba ver como un hombre realmente poderoso, parecía estar perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Elliot alzó la mirada y se topó con el reflejo de las pupilas dilatadas del rubio. Se lo veía agitado, un poco fuera de sí mismo, como jamás lo había visto antes. El joven hacker le dedicó una media sonrisa y decidió seguir el juego.

\- Dime tú a qué he venido… - lo desafió con voz ronca sin apartarle los ojos de encima. Tyrell por un momento no supo que responder, el cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro. Sus ojos azules tenían un extraño brillo ardiente y se lo veía como un gato encerrado a punto de atacar. Elliot no podía negar que era un hombre atractivo, siempre le había parecido un hombre interesante y en aquel momento su sexualidad a flor de piel hacía que Elliot deseara verlo perder el control.

\- Hace un poco de calor aquí, ¿no crees? – agregó Elliot en un tono de voz más íntimo sin dejar de sonreír. Tyrell intentó recuperar la compostura ante el comentario mordaz, sin embargo sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos azules adquirieron una morbosa oscuridad.

\- ¿Sabes Elliot? Creo que sé a qué has venido y…no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente…- le susurró al oído sin dejar de mirarlo a través del espejo. Elliot le dedicó una mirada desafiante. Su plan estaba acabado.

\- Todavía no puedo entender por qué no aceptaste mi oferta… Hubieramos sido muy buenos trabajado juntos, Elliot.

La fragancia importada de Tyrell envolvía a Elliot por completo, su presencia lo envolvía por completo. Era muy difícil escapar de él.

No podía dejar que descubrieran su plan, aquello sería un desastre, las consecuencias lo afectarían no solo a él sino a todos.

Tyrell rió, estaba tan excitado ante la situación de poder y sumisión que le resultaba imposible disimularlo.

\- Creo que es sospechoso que estés aquí.- susurró con un dejo de sensualidad.

Elliot notó como Tyrell apoyaba sobre él todo el peso de su cuerpo. Pudo percibir la palpitante erección tras él.

Tyrell se mordió el labio inferior excitado. El joven lo observó con detenimiento a través del espejo.

-  ¿Así que intentas darme una oportunidad de esta forma no? – dijo Elliot fulminándolo con la mirada y con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. – ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?, ¿todo lo solucionas como una puta?

Con violencia Tyrell lo aporreó contra los lavabos. Elliot notó como los labios húmedos y suaves de Tyrell se deslizaban por su cuello hasta llegar detrás de su oído izquierdo. Un escalofrío delicioso se deslizó por su espina dorsal. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido contacto físico de aquel tipo con alguien. Su piel se estremecía con cada respiración tibia. Una extraña y magnética energía fluía de aquel hombre. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar al tiempo que respiraba profundo y notaba como el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. La respiración agitada de Tyrell era lo único que sus sentidos percibían. A la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados aquella respiración lo guiaba, comenzó a respirar dificultosamente y un calor intenso se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Tyrell deslizó su mano temblorosa por la espalda desnuda y húmeda de Elliot al tiempo que tomaba el control total sobre él. Lo inclinó hacia delante con brusquedad y pudo notar el contraste de su piel blanca sobre la espalda morena del joven. Excitado deslizó su lengua por su cuello. Elliot se sujetó del grifo para no caer al tiempo que la mano de Tyrell acariciaba apasionadamente su espalda, encantado con el color trigueño de su piel y con su olor corporal. Elliot dejó escapar un gemido amortiguado. Tyrell lo tomó por la mandíbula con fuerza y ambos establecieron contacto visual en el reflejo.

-  Muy lindo color… - jadeó Tyrell con un brillo perverso en sus ojos mientras desprendía la campera de Elliot y levantaba su camisa para ver el reflejo de su abdomen desnudo.       

Las manos pálidas de Tyrell lo acariciaron tembloroso como si, en un arranque de pasión, tuviera miedo de hacerle daño.

Elliot cerró los ojos respirando agitado, no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo Tyrell estaba siendo suave y era tan jodidamente atractivo que ya todo daba igual. Con violencia el rubio se quitó el saco y lo dejó caer al suelo, Elliot notó que parecía querer mantener el control pero le resultaba imposible… Así que aquella era la debilidad de Tyrell? Nuevamente se lanzó hacia Elliot y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, tembloroso. El joven lo tomó por la corbata sin dejar de mirarse ambos en el reflejo. Elliot alzó su brazo izquierdo y deslizó con torpeza su mano sobre el cabello suave y rubio. Lo acarició con brusquedad mientras que con la otra mano lo sujetaba por la corbata como si se tratara de un perro. Tyrell gimió. Respiraba forzosamente, en aquel momento se veía débil y totalmente fuera de control. Murmuró una frase en sueco al tiempo que apoyaba con fuerza su erección contra Elliot. Era fuerte, como un metal ardiendo, tan fuerte como su fragancia, su personalidad, su magnetismo sexual.

Tyrell lo tomó por la cintura y lo giró torpemente hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso violento, doloroso y desesperado. Un sabor metálico invadió la boca de Elliot. Se estremeció cuando las manos del hombre le quitaron ágilmente el pantalón y se apoderaron de su húmeda erección. Elliot gimió, su labio inferior sangraba, palpitaba bajo la lengua hambrienta de Tyrell quien acariciaba la enteridad de su pene con movimientos profundos y rítmicos.

\- La puerta está trabada…no pasa nada aquí- le dijo el rubio al oído mientras lo masturbaba suavemente. Elliot cerró los ojos, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior ensangrentado. Tyrell soltó la erección del joven por un momento y de un modo primitivo deslizó su lengua por su mano, lubricando así a Elliot. Percibió el sabor suave del semen de su compañero, mezclado con la sangre de sus labios. Deseaba todo de él en aquel momento…Elliot gemía contra su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron llenas de deseo. Las pupilas dilatadas de Tyrell ante la sangre dejaron al joven estupefacto…Con suavidad el rubio pasó su lengua por el labio roto del chico  recogiendo cada gota de sangre que salía de él, mientras lo hacía lo miraba a los ojos de la misma manera que una mujer lo hubiera mirado mientras le hacía sexo oral.

\- Oh mierda…no – gimoteó Elliot excitado a punto de explotar. Tyrell pasó la lengua por su cuello sudoroso recogiendo el sabor salado de su piel. Se sentía sucio, sometido e indefenso pero aquello parecía no importar.

La hebilla del cinto de Tyrell relució ante los ojos de Elliot y sin mediar palabra se dejó caer ante él.¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer?… ¿sacarse a Tyrell de encima era parte del plan? o simplemente… simplemente hacía tanto que nadie lo trataba de aquella manera que…Con suavidad guiándose por instinto desprendió la hebilla del cinto mirando a Tyrell a los ojos ligeramente ruborizado. Podía sentir como el hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su mentón. El hombre tragó en seco y tomó a su subordinado por la mandíbula elevándolo ligeramente, percibió el rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes relucientes, admirándolo. Con delicadeza le acarició la cabeza y lo atrajo hacía él muy suavemente mientras tomaba su erección con la otra mano.

\- Voy a decir una sola cosa y no lo voy a repetir…- dijo Tyrell fríamente – Tú no puedes tocarme… ¿entendido?

Elliot asintió. Deslizó lentamente su lengua por aquel pene pálido y tieso. Notó como el rubio se estremeció ante el contacto de su lengua húmeda y tibia. Tyrell lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó aún más a él. Repitió el movimiento con su lengua siguiendo la curvatura natural de Tyrell. Él era suave, su piel era finísima y blanca como la porcelana. Olía bien… su anatomía era perfecta, simétrico, circuncidado. Elliot lo miró a los ojos y  sin apartarle la mirada lo acarició con la lengua desde los testículos hasta el frenillo.

Tyrell sonrió excitado. Los labios del chico rodearon su glande húmedo y succionaron suavemente. Tembloroso, Tyrell, tomó al joven por la cabeza e introdujo aún más el pene en su boca. Gimió cuando notó como la lengua jugueteaba con él. Elliot acarició con delicadeza la suave piel de sus testículos y a pesar de que había dado la advertencia de no ser tocado pareció complacido con aquello. Los labios se deslizaron por la enteridad de su miembro dejando un rastro de sangre tras ellos. La habitación olía a sexo, hacía calor allí. Los labios se cerraron alrededor del glande suavemente. Elliot descubrió sin dificultad los puntos de placer. Comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo. Podía saborear los fluídos de Tyrell con cada movimiento de su cabeza y estaba tan excitado que se sentía sediento. El rubio murmuró algo en sueco, el tono de su voz fue lujurioso, Elliot no comprendió pero aquellos ojos azules lo penetraron hasta el alma, sin entender se acercó de rodillas y se alimentó de él sin importarle nada más…Podía oír a Tyrell gimiendo y respirando intensamente. Alzó la mirada y se topó con un hombre descolocado…fuera de sí… Por un momento el joven hacker se sintió fuera de la realidad, él no estaba allí, realmente sentía que él no estaba allí. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué, su mente era como un gran espejo roto con un montón de pedazos que reflejaban imágenes que no encajaban entre sí. Realmente una parte de él no deseaba en absoluto estar de rodillas ante Tyrell, ¿pero acaso aquello no era lo que le habían enseñado de pequeño?  De pronto pudo verse a sí mismo en su mente frente a un espejo gigante. Se encontraba sentado frente a un gran escritorio en una habitación oscura. Una gran pecera yacía a su izquierda y un teléfono antiguo, de disco, color escarlata sonaba ante él, incesantemente. Miró a su alrededor en busca de compañía pero la habitación estaba desierta. El teléfono resonaba en sus oídos. Temeroso acercó su mano hacia él y alzó el tubo. Lo llevó a su oído con la mano temblorosa. Una voz femenina y casi robótica, sin emociones le murmuró claramente:

_“Cuánto depende de una carretilla roja bruñida por el agua de la lluvia junto a los blancos polluelos…”_

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en la inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Su mente era como un gran panal de abejas, los compartimientos estaban allí pero no podía conectarlos, de ninguna manera. Su mente era un laberinto sin salida. Una gota de sangre cayó sobre el piso blanco del baño y aquello lo trajo nuevamente en sí. Seguía allí, de rodillas. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre le recordó la realidad.

El placer se apoderó de Elliot, quien se retorció bajo Tyrell, el semen se escurrió por su pantalón negro y su olor sui generis invadió el cuarto. Tyrell contempló el líquido perlado al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior y sentía que era su final. Sin embargo sus ojos azules contemplaron a su compañero por un momento, estaba desenfocado, aquello le pareció extrañamente familiar. Elliot mientras se contraía por el orgasmo se apartó un poco, deslizó sus dedos por la sangre de sus labios, y los lamió sin cortar la conexión visual entre ambos. Tyrell gimió excitado y se alejó un poco cuando Elliot se abalanzó de rodillas hacia él como un animal hambriento. Con delicadeza apartó al joven hacker y mientras se masturbaba bruscamente con la llegada del orgasmo se dejó ir en su propia mano. Ambos respiraban agitados y no dejaban de mirarse intensamente a  los ojos. El rubio se retorció de placer al tiempo que notaba como Elliot deslizaba su lengua por su mano mojada. Con algo de violencia se apartó. La mirada perdida del joven lo seguía con cada movimiento. Elliot se puso de pie con algo de dificultad al tiempo que Tyrell se lavaba las manos exageradamente, con un dejo de culpabilidad en sí mismo.

Elliot sonrió tras él. Sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo desencajado

\- “Cuánto depende de una carretilla roja bruñida por el agua de la lluvia junto a los blancos polluelos...” – repitió con voz ronca y con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su rostro.

Tyrell se quedó helado mientras el agua del grifo se escurría por sus dedos temblorosos manchados de rojo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amo la serie y le he puesto gran parte de mí a este relato.  
> El poema " La carretilla Roja" es un gatillo tanto para Elliot como para Tyrell quienes estaban destinados de alguna manera a trabajar juntos. Ambos provienen del mismo lugar y tienen el mismo objetivo. Pienso que están relacionados ambos con el control mental de alguna manera. Recibo críticas.


End file.
